Im 16 & I have babysitters what the heck!
by moonlightgirl14
Summary: This is a short story i have been working on for a few years! , I will update the summary better later on , this is my first time using
1. Skylers Pro

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ac8bbff87efb0c6c52850fed00b23c"Name :Skyler/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85acf3e453de5549d7c68edd838b9983"Age:16/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ff362b9342556972752605bed25b996"Looks:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72a6f84cf468e6be6390488cbd10e776"Height 5'6/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7158b9b7b3e276214eeda5243fad1a41"Hair :Short blonde hair/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="531fa835f4cc678c05ed43b5abbd35e6"Eyes:Hazel sometimes green/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f4d596b3ce5efbcd3ec824e2a7442a1"Cloths :Crop top with her favorite band (Papa roach) with a black tank top Skinny's. Carries a small backpack with her that holds her iPod touch ,camera,iPod charger and a little tin that has some cash/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e42034da1e32445839a440be35b29c"Bio- Lives in a small town, usually home alone, her parents travel alot.. Has her best friend over alot. She loves photography , has her camera with her always . Likes to write , play video games and read. She can be a smart ass, but is nice but if you piss her off . Well good luck!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4598a58270c453938f257333234a1b4"( I will have info on all the other people soon)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f2a972ce15264aa70965d2071fdc8a"I'm really sorry if my grammar is bad:(/p 


	2. Chapter 1

One night I was home alone; I was watching tv upstairs, I heard a noise down stairs. I walk down stairs as silent as possible , I saw a shadow it moved a little. I slowly drop to the floor making sure who ever or what ever that is doesn't see me. It was going through my backpack," What the hell, why would it go through my bag"

'Beep'

I froze as i heard my phone beep , crap whoever texted me is going to get there butt kick , if i don't get kidnapped or killed.. The shadow figure looked straight at me .

I threw a pillow at the figure and ran up stairs to my room , I shut my door and lock it. I need something to block my door, i moved my dresser in front of the door. I hear something hitting my door . I grab my other bag i put my phone in it which was now on silent and a pocket knife and my wallet . I stop moving .. "Huh"...

Its Quiet.

~ It's to quiet ~

I put my head against door sword came through the door; it was only inches from my nose .I was in shock, i wasn't expecting a freaking sword . The mask figure broke into my room, I threw my books at him , He blocked them and jumped at me , i kick him in the stomach , he groan . He grabbed my leg and i try pulling away, he was strong i look around and saw my knife i stabbed him in the arm and he let go . I jump up and open my slidding door , it was Little dark out .Now or never i say and jump over my deck , i felt tree branches hitting me , i felt a cut on my neck.I thought going to hurt my body when it hits the ground but i fall a pile of leaves

~ that was a surprise~

I look up and saw the person looking at me , I jump up fast , felt little dizzy that was too fast. I ran straight ahead, i turn a right and go towards the road. I hear a car; I looked back and saw a black truck driving towards me . I will admit i was little scared, because this is either a random person driving somewhere or the creep that was in my house.

The door opens and a person comes out and the creep is coming out of the woods towards the person "oh great " i thought ..

The person who got out of the truck comes around and looks at me and smiles and says" Don't worry Skyler , were not here to hurt you at all, we would just like to talk to you , That's all."

I was in shocked "how do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want with me ?

Right when I was going to ask a another question, I hear noise , I turn around to see what it was, a car was coming at me ,I jump to my side .I rolled down the hill very fast ;I felt the rocks cutting my skin ,I saw blood everywhere . I finally stop rolling ,I rolled onto someones deck. A few tears came out of my eyes ,I looked at the hill and saw a lot of blood smear and saw rocks falling, I force my self up and ran as fast as I could ; but i felt really dizzy "I can't stop." I whisper to my self .I trip and fell hard, it hurt like hell; I tried to get up but it was hard

.I heard the people come near me they were whispering; I felt one of them touch my arm ,I felt a shock of fire go through my arm it hurt ; but I was slowly passing out...

I open my eyes slowly , I was in my room .I move my blankets fast , My arms and legs were perfectly fine , i touch my neck , no cut..

"Oh thank goodness, it was a dream." I mutter

Third person view

A dark cloak person was watching skylers house , turn around walked away but mutter , "Oh it wasn't a dream, see you soon "

End of Chapter one

( I'm Rewriting my story , and please comment below about what you think , I would love to know, and please ignore my grammar mistakes Please and thank you:))


	3. Chapter 2

Skylers POV

Okay , it was a dream . I have no cuts or scrapes, i'll be fine.

I jump out of bed, i turn on my IPhone, go straight to music . Shuffle picture perfect comes on... Haven't heard this song for awhile

I turn on the shower. i really wish i knew why i had a dream like that, Who were those guys? But most of all , Who ever touch me, the burning felt real. It hurt so bad.

Usually dreams come true, will this one come true... Wait.. what the hell am i thinking?..

I shooked my head, i swear i need to watch how much anime i watch ,I'm losing my mind.. haha

i turn off the water, get out dry cloths, boom done. I look in the mirror, huh..I might need Little make up, shizz, what am i thinking make that alot of make up XD

I open up my cover up , i grab my brush , i brush and blend it under my eyes and lip. I grab my eye liner, Line a nice straight line on my top lid and grab massacre and boom I'm done, i hear my music pause.

Beep

Text- Yo , bItch are you home? I stare at the text wtf Crystal, trying to act cool or gangster...

I type back,"Umm, you are yes i am home...

Craystal-Haha, sorry my bro , grab my phone and texted thatXD

Text-What a loser , hahah

Turning music back on and loud. Its not i have anyone to tell me to turn it down, home alone like always, i say while walking down the stairs. I walk straight to the kitchen

, i grab a banana, i see a note next to the bowl, huh

" Your dad and I , are going to be gone for awhile.

Very important business meeting, we love you and we miss you

We left money in the bank , to last you and everyone for a few months, we will desposet more, when we get a chance

if you are wondering who 'Everyone' is, well your father and i hired babysitters for you..

They will be at the house, in a few days..

Love you and behave.

~Mom..

What the heck , Babysitters... I'm 16 not 6...What did i do this time. Whatever, these 'babysitters' are going to regret this,I'll make sure of it.

I hear my phone beep again, I call crystal , instead of replying back to her text.

C-Hello

S-Hello , this skyler and i am 16 and i have babysitters what the heck...

End of Chapter two ,

Im very sorry , its short and trust me . It will get better i swear, im sorry my grammer is horrible..Im looking for a editor

Comment and like please, and becreful of that ninja:D


End file.
